


O Relâmpago que ilumina a Terra

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters Horny Angel, Dah4, First Time, Kyle Racional Dorky, Kytters, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 03:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [KYTTERS][Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 4]Kyle era muito pé no chão não se aventurando em nada, e jamais imaginou ser atingido tão fortemente, até que assistiu a performance de Butters.





	1. O Jardim Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen... portanto teremos Kyle sendo meu bebê; Butters um anjo de candura; slow burn gratuito; tensão desnecessária; enredo de comédia romântica clichê, e como sempre: Não deve ser lido por ninguém! ** 
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para atender ao "Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 4", cuja tag é #Dah4, meu casal sorteado foi Kytters [Kyle x Butters], o tema geral é "Inspirado em Filmes" e da lista eu escolhi: "PRIMEIRA VEZ"!
> 
> Minha escolha foi porque eu não poderia encaixar a dinâmica canônica desses dois em outra situação...
> 
> A fic terá 3 capítulos, e começo postando hoje, para terminar a postagem até sábado (provavelmente na sexta); mas espero que eu ganhe o coração de vocês com esse shipp NOVINHO EM FOLHA! 🧡💙
> 
> E sim, eu não queria, mas, apesar de menor que as outras fics do Dah, ficou ENORME!
> 
> Algumas explicações nas Notas Finais, sobre trechos marcados com * para os desavisados!
> 
> * A capa eu mesma fiz, com imagens tiradas do pinterest, e vou dizer que eu amei ela apesar de simples *

## O Jardim Secreto

North Park era tão frio quanto qualquer outra cidade das Montanhas e ele sabia, porque recentemente viera do Hawaii quando seus pais decidiram que se mudar para este lugar poderia ser bom para o filho único...

E por um tempo _parecia_ ser, porém rapidamente entendeu que suas aspirações artísticas soavam para os caipiras sulistas como apenas “merda purpurinada”, como um colega dissera entre sorrisos.

Ainda assim ele encontrou o Clube de Teatro da escola, e as reuniões pareciam tão boas quanto poderiam ser para um formando do Ensino Médio, e ele suportava algumas chatices cafonas para poder ler um monólogo ou outro.

Mas, quando Butters Stotch aceitou vir a tal festa dos amigos dele, não era exatamente _isso_ o que esperava encontrar.

Havia pessoas envoltas em névoa brincando e nadando em uma piscina aquecida, outros jovens espalhados pelo jardim conversavam ignorando o frio que fazia a pele dele arrepiar, mesmo que fosse início de junho. Butters viu o amigo que o convidara para a festa conversando com um cara loiro de cabelos bagunçados, Stotch rodopiou os olhos.

Definitivamente não fora para isso que ele viera até ali. 

Pensou que estaria em um sarau, com pessoas lendo poemas, e mesmo que a escrita não fosse a praia dele, às vezes poderia se imaginar “_performando_” os trechos do livro que carregava na bolsa, ele mesmo escolhera uma cena de “A Tempestade”, e daria um dos rins para poder interpretá-la frente a qualquer plateia.

Todavia, ao olhar para o lado, tudo o que enxergava eram jovens americanos comuns se divertindo como em uma festa surreal saída diretamente de algum filme adolescente.

Contrariado apanhou a bolsa atirada no banco ao lado e jogou-a no ombro esquerdo, passou a alça em transversal pelo peito e, a passos firmes, caminhou até o portão principal.

Seu andar era rápido e decidido, no entanto, parou ao ver uma trilha encimada por árvores, um tipo de túnel verde irregular. A curiosidade levou a melhor quando se aventurou por ali, alguns passos depois, vencendo a grama fria da noite.

E no meio do percurso, deparou-se com algo um tanto... inesperado.

A imagem totalmente o cativou conforme seus pés trilhavam pela estradinha, o céu estrelado escondido pelo teto natural proporcionado pelas árvores, ele se questionou rapidamente que espécie botânica era capaz de ser tão verde apesar do frio, e até mesmo possuir flores que caíam em pequenos cachos rosados.

E teria observado a cúpula botânica, se um monólogo não o surpreendesse.

— Então, todos estão errados quando dizem isso, não sou um esquerdo-macho, só que... UGH...

Butters estancou no final da trilha, havia um rapaz caminhando em círculos e falando sozinho, ou talvez estivesse interpretando algum papel. O sujeito passou a mão pelo rosto e Butters poderia ler frustração em cada parte da face que a lua iluminava.

Os olhos de Stotch correram por toda a extensão, um jardim secreto era o que parecia, toldado por um céu estrelado e rodeado por árvores que derramavam suas flores rosadas pelo gramado.

Por um momento pareceu a Butters um estranho palco com um exótico adereço, alto e com nuca raspada encimada por cabelos encaracolados, andando de um lado para o outro conversando com o celular.

— É só que... quero apoiar a causa... mas não... estar no foco, entende? Só quero que me ouçam... — Ele parou de falar e de costas para a trilha que trouxera Butters, ergueu a cabeça como se falasse com a lua. — Mas... que merda eu to fazendo...

As mãos correram para os cabelos e Butters ergueu a sobrancelha percebendo que, conforme se aproximava, dava para ver que os fios tinham um brilho acobreado.

Se isso era um tipo de “performance”, apesar da ótima cenografia, _era muito ruim_, Butters poderia dizer só de olhar.

— Realmente, o que você está fazendo, amiguinho?

O som da voz de Butters fez o cara pular dois metros adiante, ele tropeçou e caiu, as costas bateram na grama com um som oco. Stotch se aproximava o encarando, a luz de um poste de jardim iluminava um rosto sardento, mas Butters não via nada além de confusão e desconforto.

— Isso foi um tombo e tanto. — Butters falou esticando a mão para que o outro se erguesse, mas o cara ficou encarando-o, os lábios se separaram, mas nada saiu. Stotch inclinou a cabeça para o lado e aprofundou as sobrancelhas. — Você é desses caras que gostam da natureza ou coisa assim? Eu acho a natureza legal e tudo, só não sei se a terra desse gramado vai combinar com a sua camisa clarinha.

Ele tentou sorrir reconfortante, mas o sujeito caído aos seus pés o encarava como se Butters fosse a coisa mais surpreendente jamais vista no universo, em contrapartida Stotch alcançou-lhe a mão, pois novamente sua curiosidade levou a melhor e se viu querendo saber mais sobre essa estranha interpretação.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Os olhos árticos caíram sobre ele como um banho de água fria, distraído como estava, Kyle Broflovski não percebeu a aproximação, a agora estava deitado de costas no chão macio, o cheiro de terra perdia em evidência para o aroma suave de algo doce, amadeirado, que vinha do cara que acabara de aparecer.

A lua emoldurava o rosto sorridente dando aos cabelos muito loiros um brilho semelhante a uma auréola angelical, embora parecesse haver um tipo de censura nos lábios apertados e olhos luzidios que encaravam Kyle.

— Você não fala com pessoas, ou interrompi algo importante?

Agora a voz meiga soava com um real toque de ironia entediada, e automaticamente isso fez com que Kyle apanhasse a mão que se estendia ao alcance da sua.

— Me desculpe, eu... — O rapaz o puxou e Kyle notou que não era exatamente tão alto quanto pareceu, os olhos azuis claros o observavam como se o julgassem e automaticamente o ruivo se viu procurando por alguma desculpa.

— Você é de North Park? — A voz soou novamente, interrompendo Kyle tanto em seu embaraço, quanto no raciocínio.

— Não, South Park. — Kyle se viu respondendo. — E você?

— North. — O rapaz disse com lábios róseos apertados. — Você é do Clube de Teatro?

— O quê? Não! — Kyle se apressou em dizer.

Por um momento a expressão no recém-chegado mudou de curioso para ofendido.

— Tem algum problema com o Clube de Teatro? — A voz dele parecia contida quando os olhos se apertaram.

— Não! Não foi o que quis dizer! — Kyle ergueu as duas mãos frente ao corpo apaziguando. — Eu só... sou meio péssimo nessa coisa de interpretação... como você acabou de presenciar.

Kyle sentiu que não havia mais orgulho para proteger quando o sujeito deu um passo à frente e o encarou sob a luz de um poste do jardim, de perto Kyle notou que ele tinha uma suave cicatriz que atravessava do supercílio até um centímetro abaixo do olho esquerdo.

— E o que você quis dizer... _amiguinho_?

A brandura na voz em nenhum momento convenceu Kyle.

— Tem... tem essa garota... que estou... sabe...? — Kyle disse, seu olhar percorrendo toda parte, menos o rosto sereno que pairava perigosamente rente a ele. — Uma garota que gostaria de me explicar...

— Oh, então você não está fazendo uma releitura de _Othelo_, nem nada assim? — O loiro deu um passo à frente.

— Releitura de... cara! — Kyle se viu desesperado. — Não! Tem essa garota... e parece que ela não entendeu meu posicionamento com um assunto, então...

Kyle Broflovski era um aluno do último ano, e prestes como estava de se formar, com pelo menos três cartas de aceitação em faculdades de diferentes estados do país, ele tinha assuntos que não queria deixar para trás quando embarcasse em um avião rumo ao seu futuro.

Mais cedo, quando seus amigos resolveram entrar em uma caminhonete e vir até essa festa, Kyle não pensou que pudesse dar de cara com a garota, e agora aqui estava, escrevendo um tipo de discurso no celular, apenas para que não pensassem mal dele.

— Então — o sujeito continuou, sua voz era encorajadora, embora de alguma forma Kyle o achou entediado. — Você pretende falar?

Olhos verdes focaram no sujeito recém-chegado, a luz do poste de jardim lançava-se sobre ele formando uma sombra logo atrás, além de fazer com que esse cara parecesse um tipo de modelo em uma passarela. Kyle não tinha nada a perder, talvez o cara nem pudesse ajudá-lo, mas sentiu uma estranha vontade de se abrir, os olhos azuis eram simplesmente muito simpáticos, até mesmo ingênuos, e Kyle passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

— Em um debate recente pode ter parecido que eu... queria ser o centro de um discurso feminista. — Ele admitiu derrotado. — E agora uma garota que eu... sabe? Ela acha que sou um “esquerdo-macho”.

Ele fez aspas com os dedos para a expressão que fazia seu estômago embrulhar, seus olhos caíram para o gramado, a lua alta e cheia no céu fazia um bom trabalho iluminando sua vergonha assim que admitiu, por isso sentou no chão e começou a acariciar a grama, humilhado demais para continuar naquele momento, deitou a cabeça nos braços e observou o chão como se pudesse assistir os gramíneos crescendo.

O sujeito sentou ao lado dele, cruzou as pernas no estilo borboleta, em uma demonstração de elasticidade impressionante, e a mão gentil cobriu o ombro de Kyle.

— Sei o que você quer dizer. — O cara apontou mais cordial do que acolhedor, mas Kyle se viu sorrindo. — Qual é o nome dela?

— Sally...

— Sally Darson? — O loiro ofereceu animado.

— Turner. — Kyle o encarou por baixo do antebraço. — E o seu nome, qual é?

— Butters! — Ele falou animado pela primeira vez, e Kyle ergueu o rosto para observá-lo. — Leopold Stotch! Mas todos me chamam de Butters no Clube de Teatro.

O sorriso era radiante quando o sujeito se levantou, novamente dando a mão para Kyle

— Prazer, Butters... — Kyle esticou a mão e o outro o puxou sob seus pés, os peitos ficaram a poucos milímetros de distância e os olhos árticos ergueram-se acima como se o analisassem, o ruivo sentiu-se corar sob o olhar. — Sou Kyle... Broflovski.

Butters o observava atentamente, os olhos passeavam pelo rosto de Kyle e o ruivo sentiu o rubor se espalhando das faces em direção ao pescoço, mas tentou apenas desviar o olhar para não parecer nervoso.

Acostumado aos debates fervorosos, porém, distantes de plateia, Kyle não sabia como reagir quando o observavam tão de perto, e neste momento, os olhos azuis estavam o fitando com interesse genuíno.

O que era definitivamente algo que Kyle não estava habituado.

O som de uma música calma vinha da festa, mas Kyle estava concentrado demais tentando se misturar com o fundo estrelado daquele jardim que ele achou que era secreto.

— Quer ler aquele discurso? — A voz era suave, mas saiu quase como uma ordem, e Kyle sentiu a bolha do torpor estourar e o sacudir. — Esse que parecia uma cena de _Othelo_?

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh... hm... não. — Falou, e quando as sobrancelhas do outro se ergueram, se viu desesperado para consertar. — Acho que... não. É idiota. Queria só que ela me entendesse, sabe? Que entendesse que não quero o palco do discurso, só quero que me ouçam. Não estou aqui para fazer o discurso, só quero colaborar com algumas coisas...

— Contraditório, não acha...? Talvez precise só de uns reajustes. — Butters o interrompeu, eles ainda estavam muito próximos e Kyle deu um meio passo para trás.

— Talvez eu precise só calar a boca. — O ruivo falou passando as mãos nos cabelos, o garoto inclinou a cabeça loira daquele jeito parecendo um cachorrinho confuso.

A música chegou ao refrão e não poderia ser um plano de fundo melhor quando Kyle observava os olhos brilhantes sob a luz do luar, o encarando com expectativa.

Butters parecia interessado e Kyle se viu gostando de receber essa atenção, o loiro deu um meio-passo à frente e ficou bem perto outra vez, parecia desconhecer tudo sobre espaço pessoal quando ergueu os olhos e estudou a expressão de Kyle.

— Isso também. Quer dizer, não quero ofender nem nada, mas você fala demais, parecia se achar o centro das atenções, você é meio cheio de si, não é? — A resposta parecia pronta demais para Kyle não se surpreender. — Quer dançar? Adoro essa música.

— Ah... o quê?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters rodopiou os olhos, o cara era bonitinho, mas muito arrogante e tinha zero expressão corporal, a música que vinha da festa estava dominando Butters, e de repente ele só sentia que seu corpo começaria a se mover sozinho.

— Dançar... — Ele falou devagar, talvez assim o cara entendesse. — Se expressar com seu corpo.

O outro coçou a nuca e atirou um olhar de lado para Butters, a face dele corava e isso era algo bem interessante, Butters não se lembrava da última vez que alguém corou perto dele.

— Eu... não faço isso, não na frente de pessoas.

Butters largou a bolsa do lado e esticou as duas mãos apanhando as do cara, os dedos elegantes do loiro escorregaram pelo relógio de pulso do ruivo, quando Stotch puxou-o para si.

— Sou _uma pessoa só_, e você não vai dançar na minha frente. — Explicou. — Vai dançar comigo, _Kyle_. Só uma dancinha.

Ele pronunciou o nome do sujeito tentando ao máximo deixar o sotaque havaiano escorregar. Filho de pais americanos, Butters tinha um sotaque híbrido que não se encaixava em nenhum lugar, mas quando queria chamar a atenção, o sotaque era sua melhor arma.

E assim, os olhos verde esmeraldas estavam nele, sem desviar, as mãos frias do ruivo contornaram a cintura de Butters.

Então, um pouco desconfortavelmente o cara se deixou levar pelo passo dele, a música os cobriu quando Butters fechou os olhos, ele ergueu as mãos pousando-as na nuca quente, o cheiro era agradável quando o nariz dele tocou de leve no ombro de Kyle.

Esse sujeito não era tão ruim ao se expressar com o corpo como era falando sozinho, talvez porque deixava que Butters tomasse a liderança, e isso era algo que ele poderia lidar, rapidamente, ao som da música, seus corpos começaram a entrar em sincronia.

Butters sentiu que o outro o apertou um pouco, as mãos que estavam às suas costas já eram mornas quando o loiro ergueu o olhar e se deparou com olhos semicerrados o fitando, um vento sacudiu os cabelos acobreados e o coração de Kyle batia descompassado contra o tecido da camisa de Stotch. 

Foi enquanto eles se encaravam que repentinamente a música se extinguiu e a luz do poste de jardim desligou deixando tudo na penumbra. No reflexo, Butters apertou a nuca do cara, puxando-o mais para si sem querer, o que fez com que os dois se desequilibrassem, Butters apertou os olhos esperando o chão tocar suas costas.

No entanto, o jogo de pés de Kyle foi fantástico e ele se aprumou mantendo Butters firme em seus braços, assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos, o loiro se viu sob observação intensa de um par de olhos arregalados.

Ele saiu do aperto, as mãos correram pela lateral do corpo como se conferisse se tudo estava ali, então Butters viu a bolsa atirada ao lado e esticou a mão para pegá-la.

— Você vai embora? — A voz ecoou na escuridão, mais assustada do que ele esperava.

— Oh, bem, sim. — Butters falou. — Quer ir comigo?

A pergunta foi feita apenas porque Butters imaginou que o cara não queria estar sozinho ali, e o próprio Stotch nem mesmo sabia como sair desse jardim.

Kyle esticou a mão, apanhando a de Butters e o puxou para algum lugar no fundo do Jardim Secreto, eles correram e passaram por um vão na cerca viva, Kyle o ajudou e ambos ganharam a rua escura.

— O que acha que aconteceu? — Butters se viu perguntando depois de alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa.

— Alguém cortou a luz. — Kyle encolheu os ombros. — Eu diria que foi o Cartman, porque Mark Costwolds, além de não gostar de gatos, estava saindo com a Heidi um dia desses. E parece que o gordo odeia as duas coisas em igual proporção. Falei para o Stan não trazer ele, mas Kenny também queria vir, então o Cartman achou que tinha direito...

Eles se entreolharam, durou tempo suficiente para que Butters notasse as sardas na ponta do nariz de Kyle, que passou a língua brilhante sobre os lábios avermelhados, o loiro desviou o olhar primeiro.

— Cartman? Stan? Kenny? Não me lembro de ninguém com esses nomes na minha escola. — Butters manteve a conversa. — Conhece?

— Ah, sim. — Kyle olhou de lado. — Todos eles.

Butters caminhou silenciosamente, a mão de Kyle bateu na dele acidentalmente, e apesar de ambos estarem usando jaquetas jeans, os dedos do ruivo estavam frios, o loiro observou-o e Kyle afundou as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura, a orelha dele estava com a ponta corada por baixo dos cachos acobreados, e Butters notara mesmo sob a luz fraca da rua.

O loiro era perceptivo o bastante, e podia muito bem ver onde isso poderia levar.

— Não estou procurando um namorado. — As palavras apenas saltaram dos lábios de Stotch. — Nem um caso, tenho outras prioridades.

Kyle parecia ter levado um tapa na cara, não era dado à aventuras nem atos não planejados, mas a decepção foi como algo quente escorregando em seu interior.

— Oh. — O ruivo ergueu a mão fechada em direção à boca e mordeu o nó do dedo indicador, a luz de um farol refletiu no relógio de pulso enviando um brilho cegante que o loiro usou como desculpa para desviar o rosto.

— Sim. — Butters se viu obrigado a ressaltar. — Tudo o que quero é mostrar minha performance no Clube de Teatro...

— E você veio nessa festa fazer isso? — O ruivo franziu o cenho.

— Qualquer plateia é boa para treinar. — Butters palestrou. — Faltam apenas algumas semanas para o final das aulas e ainda não recebi uma carta afirmativa que me interesse.

— Você... já vai para a Faculdade? — Kyle parecia genuinamente impressionado.

— Vou sim. — Butters atravessou a rua. — Mas, as cartas de aceitação que recebi não eram de nenhuma escola que me interesse. Por quê?

Kyle parecia realmente impressionado quando desviou o rosto.

— Nada. Você só não parece ter idade para se formar. — Foi a resposta simples.

Butters pensou sobre isso, Kyle andava lançando olhares por baixo dos cílios, as mãos voltaram para dentro dos bolsos da calça larga.

— Tenho 18 anos a tempo. — Respondeu. — E você?

Os olhos verdes focaram nele e Butters inclinou a cabeça não compreendendo por que o sujeito parecia constrangido.

— Fiz 18 na semana passada.

— Então, sou mais velho que você! — Butters apontou um dedo no peito de Kyle, rindo. — Precisa me respeitar!

Em resposta os lábios do ruivo se esticaram sorrindo, e ele ergueu os braços parecendo rendido a esta verdade, além de muito desajeitado.

— Tem razão.

Butters parou olhando para o lado, em seguida voltou-se para Kyle.

— Você tem aquela cara de que já tem uma carta de aceitação na mão. — Ele falou e Kyle sorriu.

— Três, na verdade.

_Por que Butters não estava surpreso?_

— Essa é minha casa. — Butters anunciou, o rosto de Kyle pareceu decepcionado por um momento. — Obrigado por vir até aqui.

— Nós... — O ruivo observava os tênis, mas seu rosto ergueu-se e os olhos focaram em Butters. — Poderíamos sair um dia e conversar...

— Acabamos de fazer isso. — O loiro aprofundou a sobrancelha.

— Bem... — Um dedo de Kyle brincava enrolado nos próprios cachos ruivos. — Então...

— Você quer meu número? — Stotch questionou esticando a mão. — Anoto no seu celular.

Kyle entregou o aparelho, mas antes de soltar por completo, Broflovski o segurou, mantendo Butters em expectativa.

— Eu poderia ver... sabe... — E frente ao silêncio de Butters, Kyle completou. — A sua performance.

Os olhos verdes correram para a casa e depois voltaram para Butters, o loiro o encarou até compreender.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Eu não quero um namorado. — Kyle ouviu seguindo o rapaz pelo corredor. — Nem um caso.

— Por Abraão, eu sei. — O ruivo sussurrou. — Só... fiquei curioso.

Os olhos árticos o encararam por cima dos ombros quando o loiro andava na frente de Kyle, puxando sua mão.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser legal mostrar para alguém.

— Sim... foi o que pensei... você saiu hoje porque queria mostrar para alguém, certo?

Kyle notou que eles não estavam subindo escadas, mas sim descendo em direção a um porão escuro, quando chegaram à porta, Butters apertou o indicador quente nos lábios do ruivo para que ele parasse de falar.

Em seguida entraram e o anfitrião pressionou um botão que fez a luz noturna azulada banhar o local, Kyle se viu um pouco impressionado demais para falar, mesmo sob a parca iluminação podia ver baús transbordando itens como _boás_ de penas azuis e verdes, outros tecidos cravejados de lantejoulas rebrilhavam à luz fraca.

— Vou vestir o figurino. — Butters abriu a bolsa que trazia a tiracolo e apontou para um canto. — Coloque para rodar o disco três na primeira faixa, por favor?

Apanhando algumas coisas pelo caminho ele se afastou desaparecendo atrás de um biombo, a Kyle restou se dirigir até o outro canto do cômodo, onde se deparou com uma vitrola antiga.

Impressionado encarou os discos de vinil, que estavam cuidadosamente organizados em uma pilha, escolheu aquele que tinha uma etiqueta delicada com um número três escrito com alguma caneta com tinta que brilhava no escuro.

Kyle acomodou o disco no suporte e intuitivamente pressionou os botões necessários, um som instrumental começou baixo e aumentou aos poucos como se a música se espalhasse pelo cômodo.

Mas, outro som se misturou a esse, e Kyle procurou pelo cômodo meio escuro, seus olhos varreram cada canto até notar uma luz azul de Bluetooth piscando, onde descansava um celular e dali vinha o som que parecia colidir direto no peito dele.

Sons de uma tempestade inegável: Relâmpagos que pareciam colidir com a terra, trovões, chuva... embora mais baixos que a música do disco de vinil, mas tão contundentes quanto.

Um holofote improvisado iluminou a figura no centro de um tablado no fundo do cômodo que Kyle não notara antes, e ali estava Butters, vestindo uma roupa com franjas por toda a extensão, o fazendo parecer um homem-pássaro e um anjo ao mesmo tempo.

A música do celular ficou mais alta enquanto Butters fazia movimentos com as mãos como se ele fosse um tipo de divindade manipulando algo pequeno na Terra.

Então o celular se calou e Tchaikovsky tomou todo o ambiente, a música instrumental acertou em cheio os ouvidos e o peito de Kyle.

— _“Enfiei-me a bordo do navio do Rei, ora na proa, ora no convés, no tombadilho, com todos os camarotes, em todo o canto eu cintilei, enchi-os de pasmo, às vezes dividindo-me e queimando em vários lugares”._ — Butters ecoou, lentamente, fazendo gestos, parecendo arrogante e satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele olhou direto para Kyle através do holofote_. _— _“No mastaréu, mas vergas, no gurupés, lá estava eu, centelhas distintas, depois reencontradas, unidas numa só. Os relâmpagos de Júpiter, precursores de terríveis trovões, não teriam sido mais momentâneos; fui mais rápido que a visão”.*****_

A música cresceu e Kyle olhou para trás na penumbra para ter certeza que estava sozinho, o escuro combinado com a interpretação de Butters, fazia parecer que havia uma plateia escondida nas sombras.

O loiro correu sobre o tablado, abrindo os braços e Kyle pôde ver que a roupa dele continha alguns brilhos que o faziam parecer altivo como uma força natural.

— _“O fogo e os estrondos crepitantes e sulforosos pareciam sitiar até mesmo o poderosíssimo Netuno, e faziam estremecer suas corajosas ondas.”_ — Butters parou, pendurando-se em um pedestal que Kyle não notara que estava li, ele apontou direto para o ruivo, os olhos árticos brilharam lascivos. — _“Sim, faziam seu medonho tridente tremer.”*****_

A música calou e como por mágica o holofote improvisado desligou, mas nas retinas de Kyle o sorriso satisfeito de Butters ficara cravado como ferro em brasa.

O ruivo se viu desnorteado por um momento, então, através da escuridão e do silêncio, Butters surgiu na frente dele.

— O que achou, amiguinho? — Os olhos azuis o observavam, cheios de expectativas. — Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse tempo para me maquiar, e o figurino não está completo, mas foi o mesmo que levei à festa, o que pude improvisar.

Apontou com as mãos para um tipo de blusa colada ao corpo, que abria um pouco alargando abaixo da cintura dando movimento à roupa, havia finas franjas penduradas por toda a peça. Kyle não suportou a curiosidade e tocou nelas para descobrir que era um tecido áspero. A impressão de que eram penas aumentava com tênues brilhos, colado por toda a extensão do peito e abdômen de Butters, mostrando os músculos sutis que Kyle não esperava ver.

Uma calça preta colada e os pés descalços completavam a imagem de um tipo de anjo.

— Isso era Shakespeare, não era? — Kyle falou baixo, por algum motivo seu coração estava acelerado. — Você... quer interpretar Ariel?

O sorriso de Butters fez o rosto de Kyle aquecer.

— Exatamente! — O loiro respondeu e suas faces avermelharam. — Interpretar Ariel é o que me faz mais feliz! Ele me dá essa sensação de liberdade!

Kyle franziu o cenho, não tinha tirado um “A” em Literatura à toa, conhecia bem a obra de Shakespeare.

— Ariel é um escravo, tudo o que ele quer é a liberdade.

Butters acenou se afastando para o biombo, e Kyle lamentou quando ele surgiu de lá puxando a camiseta azul celeste de manga longa através da cabeça, a pele muito branca da barriga dele ficou visível por uma fração de segundo suficiente para Kyle engolir seco.

— Ariel é muito complexo. — Butters disse parecendo contente. Kyle observou-o sentar no chão, e acompanhou. — Acho que falta nele experiência de liberdade, uma vez que nunca foi livre na verdade. A ele faltou contato físico, apreço, atenção.

O loiro observou Kyle com grandes olhos cintilantes e apanhou as mãos dele nas suas, o ruivo tentou ignorar a maciez delas, tanto quanto o choque elétrico que sentiu.

Butters, por sua vez, sentiu que podia dizer qualquer coisa para Kyle, que o assistia atentamente.

— Como um espírito do ar é irônico que Ariel dependa de ordens para fazer as coisas, ele deixa assim mesmo sua ira escapar em alguns momentos e eu gosto de dar a ele essa doçura e ao mesmo tempo, a vivacidade.

O loiro explicou passando as mãos nos cabelos muito loiros.

— E a malícia. — Kyle completou sem pensar.

A declaração fez algo aquecer dentro de Butters, que se aproximou mais de Kyle, o nariz a centímetros do seu.

— Acha que dei malícia para Ariel?

Os olhos dele brilharam quando encarava Kyle de perto, o cheiro doce e amadeirado de Butters ficou tão presente ali no espaço escuro quanto fora quando o loiro o ajudou a se erguer no Jardim Secreto. Kyle o observou, as bochechas sardentas aquecendo gradativamente.

— Um pouco... sim. — Kyle respondeu não se afastando, não desviando o olhar.

Butters sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer e seu rosto corar, não tirando os olhos das faces avermelhadas de Kyle, causar isso em alguém estava muito além das capacidades de Stotch, e isso o fascinou tanto...

Kyle passou a língua nos lábios, por algum motivo os olhos de Butters o prendiam, e ele observou a boca rósea que parecia macia demais.

— Você já fez sexo? — A voz meiga de Butters era tão íntima quanto a posição que eles estavam.

— O... quê?

O porão ficou excepcionalmente quente e Kyle se viu ofegante, Butters diminuía a distância, já mínima entre eles.

— Só curiosidade. — Butters sorriu, Kyle podia ver o vermelho transbordando no rosto do loiro sob a luz noturna que os banhava.

Os olhos árticos caíram nos lábios de Kyle e o ruivo mordeu o lado interno das bochechas, em uma pífia tentativa de calar seu nervosismo.

— Bem... não...

Kyle desviou o olhar, mas Butters tocou o queixo dele mantendo seus olhos nivelados, o loiro sentiu uma vontade infinita de observar Kyle de perto e tentar decifrá-lo.

— Eu também não fiz...

O dedo quente de Butters subiu do queixo e tocou os lábios de Kyle. 

— Por quê? — Kyle se viu perguntando.

— Não tive uma real oportunidade... ainda. — Estava tão perto dele que Kyle quase podia sentir a maciez dos lábios quando a língua umedeceu a boca rosada.

— Que tipo de oportunidade você procura?

— Alguma insuportavelmente impossível de ser negada.

Kyle fechou os olhos quando Butters enrolou a outra mão por trás da nuca dele, seu coração batia tão alto que sentia que estouraria a caixa torácica, e seus peitos estavam tão próximos, sentados ali no chão frente a frente, que Butters estava confuso sobre qual dos corações estava mais acelerado.

Então, o som de batidas na porta arrancaram Kyle de seu torpor, ele abriu os olhos para ver os de Butters arregalados um segundo antes dos gritos começarem.

— BUTTERS?! — Mais batidas. — BUTTERS VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?? BUTTERS ABRA A PORTA!

Kyle se levantou desajeitadamente, sem saber o que fazer ele atirou um olhar desesperado para Butters.

— Você precisa ir!

— Mas, como?

— JÁ VOU PAPAI! — Butters gritou em resposta, depois voltou para Kyle. — Não sei! Pela janela?

— BUTTERS, VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ALGO ERRADO?

— SÓ TROCANDO O FIGURINO. — Butters lançou um olhar para Kyle. — Mas não teria sido nada errado, se acontecesse algo.

Ele sorriu, Kyle não suportou seu olhar e correu os olhos pelo porão até ver uma janela, que mais parecia uma passagem de luz. Ele pegou um banco e descobrindo uma abertura que poderia usar, içou o corpo e rolou pela grama fria da noite.

Quando conseguiu olhar para dentro da escuridão do porão, viu os olhos luzidios de Butters.

— Não foi como eu gostaria. — Butters falou passando a língua nos lábios. — Se pudesse teria te mostrado tudo.

Mais batidas ecoaram vindas da porta e Kyle não sabia se Butters falara do quase beijo ou da performance, mas era tarde para perguntar quando o loiro acenou, fechando a janela.

Kyle se viu sozinho, com o coração disparado, de pé e trêmulo em um gramado úmido. A sensação de ter perdido alguma coisa era tão grande dentro dele que não conseguia calar a decepção enquanto puxou o celular para pedir um Uber.

E esse sentimento aumentou quando percebeu que nunca pegara o telefone de Butters.


	2. Nem tudo é um palco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle tem amigos idiotas, mas são idiotas adoráveis 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Esse capítulo foi... algo... acho que eu senti de tudo enquanto escrevia ele e conto sobre isso nas notas finais!!
> 
> É ILEGAL o quanto eu estou me divertindo escrevendo esse casal!! 💙🧡
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Nem tudo é um palco

O sol brilhava no início da manhã de sábado, Butters acabava de chegar ao Clube de Teatro para o ensaio final da penúltima apresentação de seu grupo neste ano letivo, estava satisfeito em poder concluir sua etapa, mas ainda muito descontente sobre designação à faculdade.

— Hey, Butters, estava na festa de ontem? — Sally Darson o parou. — Não vi você.

— Oh, sim, estava! — Respondeu observando a garota loira. — Mas, fui embora na hora do apagão.

— Naquela hora que a festa ficou divertida. — Sally contou. — Um idiota de South Park foi quem cortou a luz, acredita?

— Cartman? — Butters brincou.

A colega parecia surpresa e divertida.

— Conhece? Rebecca falou que viu você correndo com o Broflovski, de South Park.

— Kyle Broflovski? — Butters sentiu o coração aquecer. — Todos o conhecem?

A garota encolheu os ombros.

— Conheço de nome. Rebecca conhece, ele é do Clube de Debates, e colega da namorada dela, Red Tucker. — Sally observou. — Parece ser bem arrogante.

Ela torceu um pouco o nariz, aparentemente Kyle não era o _mais_ popular.

— Mesmo? — Butters virou escondendo um sorriso. — Ele veio até aqui para se desculpar com alguém.

— Aposto que sim. — A garota disse entediada. — Rebecca diz que ele se desculpa querendo parecer legal com todo mundo.

— É, ele parece ser assim mesmo. — Butters se sentia feliz, Kyle fora legal com ele sem motivo aparente.

Porém, em um instante o pensamento deixou-o aflito. A despedida na noite anterior fora repentina, e talvez nunca mais visse Kyle, uma vez que em algumas semanas ambos estariam em faculdades diferentes.

Mas, não devia existir muitos “Broflovski” em South Park, não é?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle andava de um lado para o outro, seus braços moviam-se quando as mãos corriam para os cabelos.

— Cara, já disse, se você sabe onde ele mora, é mais fácil! — Seu melhor amigo falou, Kyle parou de andar antes que fizesse um buraco no tapete. — Você só precisa ir até lá...

— E dar uns pegas nele! — Seu outro amigo completou, sob o olhar intenso de Kyle, ele ergueu os ombros. — Pelo que você falou ele tá caído por você, cara!

Com adagas no olhar, Kyle os encarou.

Stan era seu melhor amigo desde que se entendia por gente, e Kenny era amigo há tanto tempo quanto o outro. Kyle tivera que contar a eles a experiência, para que _ele mesmo_ acreditasse que aconteceu.

— Sério, caras... vocês pegaram a parte que ele disse que não queria um namorado, nem um caso?

— Mas ele não falou sobre sexo, falou?

Kyle precisou olhar bem, para ter certeza que a frase saíra de Stan, e não de Kenny.

— Cara!

Stan girou os olhos brincando com um figure action de um Quarterback dos Broncos enquanto Kenny concordava acenando com a cabeça silenciosamente.

— Kyle, senta aqui, presta atenção. — Stan disse e Kyle se aproximou contrariado. — Parece que esse cara... confiou em você, de alguma forma.

O ruivo aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Stan tem razão. — Kenny sentou do outro lado brincando com o dedo em um buraco na calça de abrigo gasta. — Esse cara talvez não quisesse nada disso, antes de conhecer você!

— Não... não tem nada a ver! — Kyle arguiu. — Ele só queria mostrar para alguém uma interpretação... e eu só... estava lá.

— Não é verdade. — Stan apontou. — Você estava lá, é crítico, e ofereceu um debate sobre a personalidade do personagem.

— Não foi nada!

— E você é lindo! — Kenny interrompeu arrastando o traseiro pelo tapete, indo de encontro aos amigos. — Olha para você! A boca, os olhos e esse cabelo?

— E o Kenny está evitando falar do corpo. — Stan concordou. — Mas essa galera do teatro leva muito em consideração o corpo. O quê? Eles são como atletas!

Kyle olhou desconfiado para eles, depois seus olhos escorregaram pela calça de flanela confortável que usou para dormir, uma camiseta regata mostrava seus ombros sardentos.

— Vocês não estão me ajudando.

Kenny e Stan trocaram um olhar.

— Minha ideia é você ligar para ele. — Kenny atirou-se para trás aproveitando o tapete felpudo de Kyle.

— Acho melhor ir até lá! — Stan parecia irredutível. — Meu carro está disponível. Levo, e já vejo se o cara é digno de transar com você!

— Stan... eu não posso!

Kyle queria arrancar os cabelos.

— Você tem algo a perder? — O moreno falou. — Sério, cara, estou cansado de dizer que está na hora de viver uma aventura, vamos lá! Você vai ter quatro anos com a cara enterrada em livros, deixa a vida acontecer naturalmente, só dessa vez!

Kenny deu um soquinho no braço de Stan que ria, mas ainda parecia muito certo de sua opinião, quando a mãe de Kyle bateu na porta, o ruivo correu e abriu, ela esticou o telefone residencial para ele, cobrindo-o, murmurou:

— Alguém chamado Butters está procurando você, _Bubbeh_.

Kyle acenou, e desconcertado fechou a porta quando sua mãe saiu, encarou os amigos sentados no tapete, ambos fitavam-no em expectativa, Stan fez sinal o encorajando.

— Oi... — Disse inseguro. — Kyle falando.

— _Hey, Kyle... é o Butters..._ — A voz macia e conhecida o cumprimentou. — _Ocupado hoje?_

— Hoje? — Kyle lançou um olhar incerto para os amigos. Stan acenava com a cabeça e Kenny erguia dois polegares no alto. — Ah... não... estou livre.

— _Oh! Isso é ótimo! Tem uma apresentação do meu Grupo de Teatro... gostaria de vir?_

— Sim! — Kyle mordeu os lábios se sentindo inseguro. — Onde vai ser?

Anotou o endereço em um bloco sobre a escrivaninha enquanto Kenny e Stan brincavam fazendo as figures actions do Quarterback dos Broncos e do Thor beijarem-se cinematograficamente.

— _Talvez haja uma festa depois_. — Foi a vez de Butters parecer um pouco inseguro. — _Se você quiser_...

— Claro. — Kyle lançou um olhar para os amigos. — Uma festa parece legal.

— _Então... nos veremos em breve_... — Butters disse lentamente. — _Obrigado por aceitar_.

— Cara, não precisa agradecer. — Um frio se espalhou pelo estômago de Kyle. — Vai ser divertido.

— _Que bom! Tchau, Kyle_...

E desligou, o ruivo ficou encarando o aparelho, distraído pensando na voz de Butters, ele soava muito menos ácido e impaciente do que na noite passada.

— Jesus Cristo, Kyle, você está corando!! — Stan tinha um olhar assombrado no rosto, Kyle escarneceu a reação.

Kenny esfregou as mãos, rindo.

—O que vai ser, então, seu arrebatador de corações filho da puta? — Kenny questionou.

— Seja o que for, Kyle, esse cara realmente gostou de você para chegar ao ponto de ligar para a sua _casa_. — Stan levantou-se caminhando até o guarda-roupa do melhor amigo. — Como suspeitei, ele confia em você o bastante para achar que vale a pena.

— E acha você gostoso pra caralho também! — Kenny olhou para Stan. — Cara, ele descobriu o número da sua casa!

— Kenny está certo. — O moreno apontou com o polegar. — Vamos pensar numa roupa legal.

Kyle bufou, por que os amigos dele estavam deixando-o ainda mais nervoso?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters abriu a cortina lateral de leve, a plateia estava parcialmente ocupada, não conseguia ver muita coisa, pois havia uma luz no palco, ofuscando o público.

— Não tem muita gente. — Um colega comentou, empurrando os óculos redondos, era ruivo com cabelos cacheados. — Você parece interessado na plateia hoje, Butters.

O loiro o fitou, não reparou Dougie ali até ouvir a voz do colega de grupo, o garoto era um ano mais jovem e não trazia consigo o olhar de desespero da formatura. Eles contracenariam nesta peça e, além disso, Dougie era um dos poucos amigos que Butters realmente tinha.

— Não é nada demais. — Stotch falou, mas Dougie continuou o observando atentamente. — Convidei um amigo...

Dougie ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Alguém que eu conheço? — Questionou atirando um olhar para a plateia.

— Creio que não, ele não é daqui...— Butters falou lentamente. — É de South Park.

— Oh, Thad conhece caras de South Park. — Dougie respondeu solícito.

— Thad Jarvis? — Butters franziu o cenho. — O garoto da guitarra?

— O cara que vai dar a festa hoje. — Dougie se dirigiu para o fundo da coxia. — Ele mesmo.

Butters diria mais alguma coisa quando a luz do palco desligou e as cortinas frontais começaram a descer. Um sinal sonoro foi escutado por todo o teatro da escola, fazendo a última chamada antes de estarem no palco.

Descobrir o número residencial da família de Kyle fora fácil, o difícil seria esperar pacientemente por ele.

Kyle já estava sentado no fundo do teatro quando viu as cortinas fecharem-se, ao lado Stan esticava um pacote de amendoim, e ainda que Kyle estivesse nervoso demais para comer, Kenny colocou o braço por cima dele apanhando um punhado.

O ruivo rodopiou os olhos quando o braço de Kenny cobriu a visão do primeiro ator no palco.

— Por que, exatamente, vocês vieram comigo? — Kyle sussurrou entredentes.

Stan riu levemente, Kenny atirou amendoins na boca, apontando o palco.

— Para ajudar você a falar com o cara, seu _Casanova_ do caralho. — Kenny disse assim que conseguiu engolir.

Kyle bufou irritado.

— Posso fazer isso sozinho, obrigado. — Respondeu com desdém, seus olhos verdes focaram em Stan que observava um monólogo de um garoto ruivo. — Você podia esperar no carro, Stan.

— Eu dirigi! — O moreno disse inocentemente. — Precisava sair do carro um pouco, sabe? Respirar.

Kyle olhou atravessado, tivera que ouvir todo o tipo de conselho ridículo dos amigos durante a meia hora de viagem, pior do que isso, eles atiraram na cara de Kyle a cada frase que ele “precisava viver uma aventura” antes de ingressar na faculdade.

— Na volta eu dirijo pra ninguém reclamar. — Kyle cruzou os braços se jogando para trás, tentando duramente conter a exasperação.

— Você não vai voltar, cara. Olha, é aquele? — Stan falou desviando totalmente o ponto de ira que crescia dentro de Kyle. — Tem que ser!

Com o capuz caído, um jovem loiro andava pelo palco trocando de lugar com o ruivo, as palavras dele eram altas e latejaram nas paredes do teatro apertado, ele trazia uma gadanha que de longe parecia tão real quanto as palavras que ecoavam.

— _Por que estás tu ao pé do palácio? Por que andas aqui à volta, Febo? De novo cometes injustiça, usurpando e abolindo as honras dos deuses infernais?_ — Ele parou, parecia crescer em cena quando encarou o público erguendo a gadanha à frente, a ferramenta que lembrava uma foice apenas cravava a caracterização perfeita da Morte. — _Não te bastou impedir a morte de Admeto, enganando, com uma ardilosa habilidade, as Parcas? E ainda agora, com a mão armada de arco, proteges esta mulher, que prometeu libertar o marido, morrendo por ele, a filha de Pélias!******_

— Ele é bom. Vai se foder, Kyle. — Kenny cantarolou.

Butters caminhava pelo palco, brandindo a ferramenta, Kyle estava encantado demais ao longo dos minutos seguintes.

Tempo depois, a cortina subiu e os atores voltaram ao palco para receber os aplausos, Kyle estava totalmente arrebatado, tanto ou mais do que na noite anterior, mas agora tinha outros dois com ele, compartilhando a experiência.

— O seu cara foi o melhor, Kyle! — Stan falou por cima dos aplausos, o ombro dele chocou-se com o do melhor amigo. — O pouco que ele ficou no palco me deixou impressionado!

E era verdade, Butters atuara mais no início da peça com diálogos com o garoto ruivo, caracterizado como Apolo, em uma clássica peça de tragédia grega. O loiro, interpretando a Morte, se saíra tão bem quanto na apresentação privada que fizera a Kyle, interpretando um personagem totalmente diferente.

Os aplausos se extinguiram, a cortina caiu e a luz ofuscou os olhos dos garotos, o crepúsculo já se iniciara quando Kyle se viu no lado de fora esperando ansiosamente por Butters na saída do teatro.

Kenny conversava com um cara, e Stan fora chamado por um garoto de cabelos crespos, eles falavam animadamente. Kyle girou os olhos, porque era normal ser deixado quando seus amigos encontravam conhecidos.

Em outras situações teria ficado entediado, mas agora alívio era a única coisa que sentia.

— Hey, amiguinho, você veio! — A voz doce soou e Kyle se virou lentamente, encontrando o sorriso cândido.

— Oh, você... foi ótimo lá, parabéns... — Kyle começou, sem saber o que fazer com as lembranças do quase-beijo da noite anterior que caíram sobre ele como uma tempestade repentinamente.

— Claro, fico feliz que tenha gostado! — Butters sorriu e a covinha surgiu roubando a atenção de Kyle.

Broflovski colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans larga e atirou um olhar para os amigos atrás dele, Butters emparelhou observando na mesma direção.

— Tommy encontrou o mesmo carinha. — Butters falou sorrindo.

O ruivo o observou, e Butters podia dizer que sob a luz do pôr do sol, os cabelos de Kyle eram mais brilhantes e alaranjados do que tinha notado, a nuca batida tinha muito mais sardas do que vira no Jardim Secreto.

— O _Admeto_? — Kyle falou se referindo ao personagem interpretado pelo rapaz loiro-morango.

— Sim, ele estava com aquele cara loiro na festa. — Butters apontou Kenny. — Na mesma festa que você estava falando sozinho.

— Ah. — Kyle não sabia o que seus amigos fizeram na festa porque ele mesmo se perdera do bando, seguindo Butters para casa. — Entendo.

Butters atirou um olhar para Kyle.

— Então, a festa vai ser na casa do Thad, é uma despedida, ele vai pra Inglaterra estudar em uma grande escola de música. — Butters pareceu melancólico. — Quisera eu poder fazer uma escola que usasse melhor meus dotes pro palco.

Kyle franziu o cenho.

— Você ainda tem tempo, quem sabe se algum professor entrará em contato? — O ruivo falou, Butters sorriu para ele.

— Não acho que vá acontecer. — O loiro deu um passo adiante. — Mas tudo bem, meu pai falou que, se sou realmente bom, alguém vai me encontrar.

Kyle franziu o cenho.

— Enfim, vamos indo? Talvez a gente consiga dançar! — Butters sorriu com todos os dentes e covinha aparente.

E lá estava aquele sorriso radiante fazendo um enxame de borboletas baterem asas no estômago do ruivo, ele observou Butters enquanto apertava as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos para evitar fazer algo que não devia com elas.

Como segurar as de Butters.

— Você é o novo amigo do Kyle? — Butters viu um moreno de olhos azuis se aproximar, colocando um braço sobre o ombro do ruivo, os dois eram da mesma altura e Stotch sentiu a garganta apertar quando uma mão estendeu-se para ele. — Sou o Super Melhor Amigo dele, Stan Marsh.

Os olhos de Butters escorregaram do cara notando Thad ao lado.

— Ah... sou Butters. — Disse aceitando um aperto de mãos. — Seu Super Melhor Amigo é um cara muito legal, ele teve muita paciência comigo, no apagão na festa de ontem...

O moreno lançou um olhar brincalhão para Kyle, e o ruivo tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar de aviso que era algo novo para Butters, no entanto esse olhar não desencorajou o “Super Melhor Amigo”.

Butters não sabia se estava com inveja ou impressionado, talvez as duas coisas quando o moreno apertou o ombro de Kyle.

— Esse é o nosso Kyle, surpreendentemente _paciente_. — Butters sentiu um toque de sarcasmo na voz do moreno, que parecia realmente divertido quando os olhos deslizaram para onde Tommy conversava com o cara loiro.

Kyle limpou a garganta.

— Stan me trouxe, porque meu carro está no conserto. — Kyle admitiu, o moreno deu tapinhas no ombro dele.

— Legal, é bom ter um amigo assim. — Butters confessou. — Você já conhece o Thad, acho.

Apontou o cara de cabelos castanhos cacheados, o rapaz girou a franja que cobria o olho, antes de falar.

— Conheci Stan no fundamental quando tocamos juntos para os empresários do Guitar Hero. — Imediatamente os olhos dele voaram para Kyle. — Mas ele não prestou para ser minha dupla, eu era bom demais.

— Aposto que era. — Kyle zombou, com olhos afiados.

Era desdenhoso e totalmente diferente do rapaz gentil que Butters conhecera, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com esse lado do ruivo que não tivera acesso, mas o cara loiro de cabelos bagunçados que conversava com Tommy surgiu do outro lado de Kyle.

— Vamos numa festa ou não?! — Ele riu desleixadamente, então mirou Butters. — Você é o cara do Kyle!

— Kenny... — O ruivo disse entredentes, lançando a Butters um olhar apologético. — Esse é o Kenny, mas não liga... ele só fala besteira.

O loiro recém-chegado ria, Kyle lançava um olhar assassino na direção dele.

— Sou Butters — o garoto falou sentindo pela primeira vez vontade de estar a sós com Kyle. — Você também é um Super Melhor Amigo... coisa?

— Nah, só melhor amigo, não tem como bater esses dois, eles praticamente são melhores amigos desde que estavam no útero.

— Impossível, idiota, Stan nasceu muito antes de mim! — Kyle atirou com impaciência, mas os outros dois riram, e Butters estava encantado com esse novo temperamento que ele não vira antes.

— Cavalheiros, tenho uma festa para começar, se não se importam...

Thad disse, e assim, Butters de alguma forma acabou envolvido com os dois amigos de Kyle, enquanto o ruivo tentava evitar que fizessem perguntas idiotas.

Butters se acomodou no banco de trás do carro de Stan Marsh, as pontas de seus dedos a milímetros dos dedos de Kyle, que ao seu lado enviava olhares por baixo dos cílios acobreados. A festa era a uma quadra de distância, e tudo o que Butters queria era que pudessem conversar.

Mal conhecera Kyle, e já se sentia tão egoísta...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando estavam na festa, Kyle tentou manter-se afastado de Stan e Kenny para poder conversar com Butters, e foi divertido assistir Stan e Thad tocando solos de guitarra juntos, aparentemente Butters estava falando sério sobre a aceitação de Thad na escola Inglesa de música, porque o cara tocava muito bem.

— Seu Super Melhor Amigo também não é ruim. — Butters ofereceu enquanto ouviam um solo especialmente complicado de uma música do Gun’s. — Não que eu entenda algo.

Kyle sorriu segurando um copo de refrigerante light. Estava emocionado que Butters conseguira isso para ele, depois de dizer que preferia evitar bebidas com açúcar, por conta da diabetes.

— Ele é ótimo! — O ruivo falou. — Mas você também é inacreditável no palco, Butters, por que não insiste na carta de aceitação para a Faculdade que quer?

— Não adiantaria. — Butters sorriu docemente, mas seus olhos perderam o brilho mesmo com o globo de luzes girando pela sala. — Já recebi uma carta, e não era a que queria, mas a vida segue.

— Ouvi dizer que essa área tem bolsas sobrando porque ninguém liga para as artes cênicas. Se alguém recomendasse você...

Butters aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Nenhum avaliador vai ter tempo de vir me ver, Kyle... estamos no interior do Colorado... — Disse. — Vou para onde estou destinado, como meu pai falou, em algum ponto alguém vai me achar.

Kyle balançou a cabeça, não podia concordar com isso, sua vida intera fora focado em conseguir vaga em uma boa Faculdade, mas tudo o que fizera fora decorar livros e fórmulas, o que Butters fizera no tablado sob a parca luz noturna, ou no palco do teatro da escola... aquilo sim era _algo_.

— Tinha tantas coisas que eu queria fazer antes da Faculdade. — Butters continuou, ignorando a consternação não visível de Kyle, ele começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim e o ruivo o seguiu, quando já estavam no pátio, os olhos árticos fixaram em Kyle. — Você já fez tudo o que queria?

Butters apanhou o copo de Kyle e terminou o restinho de refrigerante que tinha ali, atirou o copo na lixeira enquanto o ruivo sorria de sua travessura, com as mãos livres para afundar nos bolsos das calças largas.

— Sim... eu... queria terminar o Ensino Médio com notas suficientes para ir a uma boa Faculdade.

— E isso era _tudo_? — Butters o observava daquele jeito parecendo um cachorrinho confuso.

Ele parou bem na frente de Kyle, e uma luminária de jardim lançava sombras por trás, iluminando a grama onde os pés de ambos repousavam, as mãos de Butters apanharam as de Kyle.

Outro solo de guitarra começara na sala, chegando nítido até eles, apesar de estarem um pouco distantes agora. O ar na rua era mais frio do que Kyle esperava e ele apertou os dedos de Butters, tentando ignorar a corrida de seu coração.

— Bem... o que mais poderia querer? Isso é o futuro.

Butters deu uma risadinha, se aproximando sutilmente, as mãos dele soltaram-se das de Kyle e rodaram pelos ombros do ruivo que suspirou com a proximidade.

— Há muita coisa ainda no seu presente. — Butters acariciou um cacho ruivo que pendia rente a orelha quente. — Isso, por exemplo...

Quando puxou Kyle para si, Butters não esperava que seu coração estivesse tão acelerado, era exatamente como a emoção de subir ao palco, e conforme os lábios dele se aproximaram dos de Kyle, essa emoção só aumentava.

Isso o instigava a querer descobrir mais sobre o ruivo, o impulsionava a querer _mais_...

Os dedos trêmulos do outro se apertaram no alto de suas costas, e o loiro sorria ao puxar o pescoço de Kyle, o coração de ambos batia descompassado. Butters adorou quando os cílios acobreados desceram sobre o verde esmeralda como uma cortina, imaginando o que se passava por trás daquelas pálpebras, Butters colou suas bocas.

Rapidamente Kyle empurrou a língua entre os lábios do loiro que lhe apertou a nuca, abrindo-se para que o outro fosse capaz de descobrir seus segredos através desta conexão.

O som da guitarra foi substituído por uma música que Kyle não se importou, mas essa melodia fez Butters embalar-se rente a ele, colando ainda mais seus corpos, deixando o calor do beijo espalhar-se.

Os braços de Butters escorregaram do pescoço de Kyle, apanhando-o pela cintura, apertando-o rente a si, de repente queria fundir-se neste momento, de olhos fechados aproveitou que o coração entrou em um ritmo, e moveu-se, levando o ruivo consigo.

Um momento longo passou quando a boca de Butters abandonou-o, Kyle mordera um gemido contrariado na perda do contato.

— Vamos para minha casa...

Butters sussurrou, estava na ponta dos pés para colar o nariz no de Kyle. — Podemos continuar lá... tem outras coisas que quero experimentar.

— Não faça isso...

A voz grave de Kyle ao colar suas testas fez com que Butters o apertasse.

— Quero fazer muito... _muito_ mais...

Quando Kyle deu por si, estava de pé no meio do cômodo da noite anterior, os pais de Butters dormiam em algum lugar do segundo andar. Dedos ágeis deslizaram em seus ombros descartando a jaqueta jeans no chão, o ruivo não se lembrava de ter feito nada tão inconsequente antes.

— Não precisamos ter pressa. — Kyle ouviu Butters dizer, mas ele mesmo estava perdido em uma névoa de calor adolescente inédita. — Mas, também não precisamos nos conter...

— Tudo bem...

Entorpecido demais para questionar, Kyle apenas se deixou levar pela ânsia faminta de Butters, ele mesmo sentiu-se livre e extremamente excitado, quando o loiro o puxou para um canto onde havia uma cama improvisada. A luz noturna revelava as sombras de seus corpos e Kyle gemeu quando os dentes de Butters rasparam em sua mandíbula.

— Quer fazer isso? — Butters murmurou rente ao pescoço de Kyle. — Tem certeza...?

— Claro que quero... — A resposta de Kyle foi imediata e fez crescer algo desesperado dentro de Butters, uma nova faceta que Kyle desconhecia.

O loiro empurrou-o de leve, e Kyle sentou-se na superfície amaciada por edredons e lençóis que tinham o cheiro doce e amadeirado de Butters.

Sozinhos nessa tenda que Butters criara no porão, Kyle mentiria se dissesse que não estava nervoso, não era apenas sua primeira vez, era a primeira vez com uma pessoa sincera e determinada que ele acabara de conhecer.

Butters se arrastara pela cama improvisada, ele balançou uma embalagem de preservativos, e Kyle sorriu, acostumado a ter o controle dos rumos de sua vida, o ruivo se viu tentando passar uma confiança que não tinha agora.

— Nervoso? — Butters perguntou com urgência, tinha a respiração acelerada quando descartou a camiseta, imediatamente Kyle queria provar-lhe a pele, mas o loiro pairou sobre ele. — Estou um pouco, sabe? Mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem, você já leu algo sobre sexo na internet, não? Fiz uma pesquisa quando estava esperando minha entrada no palco.

Enquanto Butters falava sem parar, Kyle desfez-se das calças e puxou a camiseta pela cabeça, mas Butters só notou que o ruivo estava nu quando foi puxado para um beijo desajeitado.

Seus corpos se alinharam, mas Butters ainda vestia uma boxer que Kyle não conseguia ver na luz noturna, o loiro se moveu rente a ele, como se ainda estivessem dançando no pátio da festa.

— Eu mesmo vou colocar isso, tudo bem? — Butters questionou sem ar.

Kyle o puxou para outro beijo, tentando buscar sua própria calma, não ajudava nada que Butters estivesse sobre ele, empurrando o joelho contra o lado interno de sua coxa, Kyle estremeceu quando algo queimou em contato com um ponto sensível dele, Butters sorriu animado.

Kyle não podia simplesmente pará-lo, não com aquele sorriso estampado bem na frente de seus olhos.

Totalmente envolto em sua própria determinação, Butters impulsionou-se afoito, Kyle mordeu os lábios quando os cotovelos do loiro apertaram-se rente às orelhas dele.

Com dedos pressionados nos ombros de Butters, Kyle apertou os olhos até uma explosão luminosa acontecer por trás das pálpebras dele devido a esta ação. Tentou respirar sistematicamente, mas quando deu por si, muito perto de conseguir finalmente relaxar, Butters havia simplesmente parado de se mover.

O loiro se afastou e Kyle não tinha certeza se deveria se sentir tão aliviado.

— Butters...

— Talvez você deva ir. — Butters falou sentando de costas, ele puxou a camiseta do ruivo do chão e entregou para Kyle. — Está ficando tarde.

— Tudo bem, chamo um Uber... — Kyle começou.

— Nos falamos outra hora. Preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

O ar do quarto ficou mais frio e foi uma mudança tão repentina que Kyle colocou a camiseta atordoado, ele desviou o olhar de Butters, sentindo-se envergonhado e culpado como nunca antes.

Depois de vestirem-se, cada um de um lado do cômodo, Butters acompanhou Kyle que saía pela porta da frente pela primeira vez, sem fazer ruído algum.

— Não tenho o seu número. — Kyle conseguiu falar, ainda sentia o constrangimento inundando-o.

— Tenho o seu, não se preocupe.

— Butters...

Kyle se aproximou, não sabia se Butters estenderia a mão ou ofereceria os lábios para um beijo, mas para firmar a sensação de ruína do ruivo, Butters simplesmente deu um passo para trás desviando o olhar.

Parecia aquelas cenas clichês de filmes de adolescentes desconfortáveis depois de uma primeira vez desastrosa.

— Está tudo bem. — O loiro falou passando a mão no rosto.

Kyle queria gemer, gritar de frustração, mas mordeu os lábios e encarou os tênis.

— Okay, tchau então...

Kyle falou baixinho, Butters acenou com um sorriso triste e fechou a porta deixando o ruivo de pé no jardim, que novamente testemunhava sua saída, porém dessa vez sem a glória da primeira.

Butters fechou a porta, a culpa o lavava e ele não sabia como lidar com isso, geralmente lamentava erros sem se apegar, não gostava de decepcionar as pessoas, mas aparentemente não era tão bom nisso como pensava...

Também não era bom em várias coisas, nem tudo é um palco...então não deveria se sentir tão mal.

A mão pousou no lado esquerdo do peito onde seu coração batia acelerado, provavelmente Kyle jamais falaria com ele, era bom que não dera o celular ao rapaz, isso forçaria o ruivo a seguir seus princípios sendo um cara legal, e procurando-o, talvez Kyle assumisse a culpa pelo desastre desse momento...

Covardemente Butters espiou pela janela, Kyle caminhava como um zumbi, passos incertos, rosto fechado, as mãos fundas nos bolsos.

O loiro apertou os olhos e voltou ao porão, desfez toda e qualquer cena que pudesse entregar o que aconteceu ali, e quando dobrou os edredons, achou o relógio de Kyle.

Uma recordação estranha de um momento como esse.

Butters apertou o acessório rente aos lábios e, se pudesse, teria feito um desejo, mas relógios não são lâmpadas mágicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> **Trecho de “Alceste”, peça teatral escrita por Eurípides
> 
> Ohhh, esse capítulo me levou do céu ao inferno... eu adorei escrever os amigos de todo mundo e um pouco do Butters e do Kyle no local onde pertencem, foi divertido e dinâmico, mas o plot exigia um desfecho que congelou meu coração...
> 
> Easter Egg: Red e Rebecca namoram nesta fic por influência da minha fic "Anjas sabem mais que Espelhos"!!
> 
> Também, devo dizer:  
o Kyle com os amigos: 🙄😒  
o Kyle com o Butters: 😊😍
> 
> Essa é a parte mais DIVERTIDA pra mim adoro ver as mudanças e poder brincar com elas!! Eu meio que comecei a shippar Kytters porque o Kyle real oficial tem uma puta paciência com o Butters e sempre está defendendo ele (principalmente do Cartman), e adoro como o Butters NÃO DÁ UMA FODA pro Kyle, é muito engraçado... então eu comecei a pensar "Como o Kyle poderia chamar a atenção esse cara?" E aqui estamos, djflkjgdfd!!!
> 
> Se leram até aqui, deixem um comentário!!
> 
> MIl Bjs,  
Vivi


	3. Pelos gatos havaianos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou muito IN LOVE COM KYTTERS!!! 💙🧡
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Pelos gatos havaianos

A luz penetrava pela janela iluminando as partículas de poeira que rodopiavam no ar, um par de tênis ainda sujos da terra dos gramados que ele andou estavam visíveis abaixo da cama, e dedos calejados brincavam com o cadarço.

— Cara, mas não pode ter sido tão ruim assim. — A voz de Kenny era baixa, Stan meneou a cabeça negativamente para calar o loiro que suspirou. — Sempre tem alguma porra que se pode salvar.

— Nem acho que “foi”... alguma coisa. — Kyle disse mortificado. — Sério, caras, não se preocupem comigo, vão viver o domingo de vocês.

O ruivo puxou o edredom cobrindo a cabeça.

— Olha, Kyle... — Stan ficara quieto até agora, apenas ouvindo o pouco que Kyle dissera, lançou um olhar suplicante para Kenny um momento antes de continuar. — Você sabe que é melhor quando você mesmo toma a frente nas coisas.

Kyle jogou um olhar enviesado por cima do ombro, não se dando ao trabalho de virar na cama, estava muito chateado para falar com os amigos agora, nem teria aberto a porta do quarto se sua mãe já não tivesse colocado Stan e Kenny dentro de casa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sabe, Kyle... — Stan falou devagar. — Pense em algo que pode resolver para deixar esse garoto mais confiante, entende? Pelo que você falou, ele está frustrado com algo, afobado...

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas, levou dois minutos para atirar o edredom nas costas de Stan na pressa de sair da cama.

— Tem razão, se tirar uma preocupação dos ombros dele, as coisas podem funcionar... sim, preciso pegar isso em minhas mãos! — Kyle encarou Stan assombrado. — Por Abraão, como não pensei nisso?!

— Porque sua cabeça estava cheia de sexo, cara, compreensível. — Kenny falou profundamente sincero.

Kyle zombou apanhando uma muda de roupa e simplesmente saiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando os amigos trocando olhares perdidos. E quando o ruivo voltou, vestido para sair, caminhou até a escrivaninha e pegou o celular do carregador, os amigos ficaram um pouco surpresos que havia um sorriso nos lábios dele.

— Estão esperando o quê? — Falou. — Vamos à casa do Cartman.

Stan seguiu Kyle sem um segundo pensamento, mas Kenny permaneceu dois segundos paralisado no lugar, processando a surpresa que era Kyle querendo ir de boa vontade na casa do “_aminimigo”_ mais antigo.

Quando chegaram lá, Cartman os recebeu com expressão contrariada, o controle do videogame pendia na mão que apontava para Kyle.

— Seja o que for, não fui eu, seu judeu maldito, não sei como descobriu!

Kyle teria gargalhado maquiavelicamente por fazer Cartman confessar sabe-se lá o que, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora.

— Cartman, preciso que me diga quem é o responsável pelas bolsas artísticas. — Falou calmamente, estudando cada mudança no rosto do outro. — Sei que você sabe quem é.

— E como sabe? — Cartman cuspiu sentando na cama.

Kyle se acomodou na poltrona da escrivaninha, Kenny cavava alguma coisa sobre a mesinha de apoio, e comia sem verificar o estado.

— Você causou o blackout em North Park na outra noite, você foi convidado pra festa do pessoal do Teatro.

Cartman apertou os olhos porcinos, mirando Stan e Kenny no processo.

— É, cara. — Stan acenou, Kenny sorria com a boca cheia.

— Você... — Cartman empurrou um dedo que mais parecia uma salsicha na direção de Kyle e depois olhou para Stan também. — ...não tem como provar!

— Cartman, não quero provar nada, só preciso de um nome e sei que você conhece o pessoal do Clube de Teatro. — Kyle estava sendo sincero, mas os anos de intrigas e discórdias entre ele e Cartman não deixavam que um confiasse no outro tão facilmente. — Você estava na bendita festa deles!

Cartman sentou novamente, atirando o controle para o lado pensou em silêncio, até voltar a falar, com um sorriso assustador crescendo em seus lábios.

— Então, não veio me chantagear, Kahl... — Disse lentamente, e Kyle teria sentido um arrepio em outros tempos, mas agora apenas sustentou um olhar indiferente. — Veio pedir um favor.

— Um nome.

Cartman levantou da cama, com a adolescência e os Clubes Esportivos que favoreciam o porte físico dele, se tornara muito mais ágil, embora parecesse tão pesado quanto antes.

— Tenho meus motivos para ter participado dessa merda ano passado. — Falou encarando a janela. — Mas, o treinador do Time de Wrestling me queria de volta, mas sabe como é, luta livre não dá bolsa em boas faculdades, ainda assim precisei manter alguns contatos com os hipongas do teatro.

— Você não tentou a bolsa pelo Wrestling? — Kenny perguntou sacudindo o pacote de biscoitos.

— Você ta economizando audição também, ô pobre? — Cartman falou asperamente. — Eu queria ir para uma faculdade decente, sabe o que é isso? Nada contra a sua bolsa de cota social na faculdade comunitária.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam sarcásticos, mas Kenny ria abertamente. Cartman podia bancar o PC novato, mas ainda não podia aceitar que pobres tinham chance ao estudo de qualidade e gratuito.

— O nome, Cartman, estou sem tempo pra sua epifania. — Kyle disse friamente.

— Vai ser no meu tempo, Kahl. Foi você que me procurou. — Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas e Stan puxou o celular do bolso e começou a jogar, Cartman parecia escolher o que falaria. — Eles me amaram, sabe como sou fantástico. Mas, não, minha bolsa foi por causa das minhas notas mesmo. Não sou tão estúpido, os clubes, conhecer as pessoas, é só parte do workshop, coisas para enfeitar o currículo.

— Workshop, certo. — Kyle concordou com os braços cruzados frente ao peito. — Foi assim que você descobriu o nome do responsável pelas bolsas artísticas.

Cartman voltou os olhos claros para ele.

— Afinal, por que se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui me perguntar algo assim, quando você poderia estar rolando nos lençóis com seus amantes, o hippie e o pobre? — Cartman agora o observava com total atenção. — Ou poderia perguntar a qualquer outro na escola?

— Porque o Kyle é mais esperto que você pensa, bundão. — Stan mal ergueu os olhos da tela de celular. — Ele tinha convicção que você saberia isso mais do que qualquer um.

Com o peito sutilmente inflado pela massagem de ego que acabara de receber, Cartman pareceu mais solícito, e louco para mostrar o quão bem informado ele era.

— Logo, os hippies terão de me contar pra quem estamos fazendo um favor aqui, porque sei que os três já estão com suas cartas de aceitação. — Esticou um olhar para Kenny que cavara um pacote novo de Oreo embaixo do colchão e abria. — Até o pobre.

— Certo. — Kyle bufou, já esperava por isso. — Tem um cara que atua no Clube de Teatro da North Park High School, ele falou que não conseguiu uma bolsa.

Cartman colocou a mão no queixo duplo pensativo.

— Em North Park estavam sobrando bolsas, formandos do Clube de Teatro não solicitaram bolsas artísticas.

— Uma ova que não. — Kyle disse. — Isso está mal contado.

— O que quer dizer, Kahl? — Cartman aprofundou as sobrancelhas. — Algum tipo de corrupção envolvendo tráfico de bolsas artísticas? Não me surpreenderia

— Não...

— Por que se for algo assim, podemos estourar o problema e envergonhar o sistema.

— Não seja tolo, só preciso do nome para poder conversar.

— Okay. Mas, vai ser do meu jeito. — Cartman apontou o dedo gorducho com as sobrancelhas erguidas, lançou um olhar de lado para Kenny que comia o último Oreo do pacote e voltou-se para Stan e Kyle. — E me devem toda a comida que o Kenny comeu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Kyle, com Stan e Kenny, acompanharam Cartman até o Clube de Teatro da escola deles, onde Eric conversou amigavelmente com o orientador, saindo de lá com tapinhas nas costas e saudações.

Que Cartman tinha um enorme carisma apesar da real personalidade, estava além da compreensão dos amigos, mas era bom poder contar com isso de alguma forma, e portando o telefone que Eric recebera, Kyle fizera contato com alguém na escola de North Park.

Alguns minutos de conversa ao telefone e Kyle descobriu algumas coisas: Uma delas era que Cartman estava certo, nenhuma bolsa fora nem mesmo solicitada naquela escola; e a segunda era que um avaliador artístico trabalhava como professor na escola de North Park; e terceira, e mais importante: Um único aluno era elegível à bolsa artística, e os responsáveis por ele anunciaram sua desistência.

O aluno era Leopold Stotch.

— Ele jamais retiraria o pedido. — Kyle disse assombrado encarando Stan. — Ele é muito dedicado, eu vi isso!

— E como você tem tanta certeza que ele não desistiu, ô judeu. — Cartman falou sentado no capô do carro de Stan.

— Só sei, ta legal? — Kyle falou tentando esfriar o calor que subiu em suas orelhas.

— Nós vimos ele atuando. — Stan esclareceu.

— Tenho certeza que os pais dele são aqueles tipos que proíbem até a gata de comer. — Kenny olhou para Cartman sinistramente.

— Será? — Stan encarou Kyle enxotando Cartman de cima do capô.

— Cara, isso não se faz. — Cartman disse com voz sombria. — Mas, agora quero ver essa merda de perto.

— É, se for o caso... Tem um jeito de reverter isso. — Kyle seguiu Stan para o carro, sem se interessar pelo debate de Kenny e Cartman sobre maus tratos a felinos, sentou ao lado do motorista. — Vou até lá tentar que o avaliador assista à última peça e faça uma recomendação.

Kyle sabia que estava em uma corrida contra o tempo, a formatura seria em poucas semanas, avaliadores tinham um prazo para aprovarem bolsas, as inscrições e matrículas para faculdades estavam na reta final.

Quando o carro de Stan estacionou em frente à escola, Kyle saiu às presas ajeitando a jaqueta verde camuflada, Kenny e Cartman ficaram no carro e Stan correu atrás do melhor amigo.

Eles chegaram à Direção da escola, onde um secretário ergueu os a cabeça, pronto para atendê-los.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? Não são alunos daqui, presumo.

Kyle abriu a boca, mas seu amigo colocou o cotovelo sobre o balcão.

— Boa tarde... estamos à procura do responsável pelo Departamento de Artes Cênicas. — Stan sorriu brilhantemente. — Pode nos indicar o caminho, por favor?

Kyle se esforçou para não bufar, queria apenas cruzar os corredores e encontrar o caminho ele mesmo, mas com o charme e a gentileza de Stan, foi bem mais fácil: Saíram dali com a direção exata e em dois segundos, Kyle estava em frente a um homem de aparentemente 40 anos, olhos castanhos cansados que se escondiam por trás de uma armação pesada.

A explicação do ruivo foi calma e cordata e o professor abriu livros de anotações e arquivos em sua sala abarrotada de acessórios estranhos, como uma caveira que Stan fez questão de colocar os dedos através da boca e fingir que era uma língua.

— Nunca avaliei o aluno Stotch, pois os pais dele se mostraram felizes com a primeira carta que ele recebeu: Uma bolsa parcial para Denver. — O professor ergueu os olhos para Kyle. — O que achei um desperdício, pois ele teria uma bolsa integral até mesmo na melhor escola de Artes Cênicas, e eu estaria disposto a enviar um relatório...

— Ele não desistiu! — Kyle exasperou-se, o professor ajeitou os óculos e o encarou.

— Se fosse assim, por que ele não está aqui? — O homem olhou por cima do ombro de Kyle onde viu Stan em uma capa verde testando o peso de uma espada visivelmente feita de papel laminado.

— Eu... não sei. — Kyle aproveitou que o professor continuou fuçando no arquivo e fez sinal para Stan largar os adereços cenográficos. — Ele achou que não tinha sido aprovado

— Bem, garoto. — O professor falou apontando o dedo para algo escrito em um papel timbrado. — Preciso assistir a uma peça onde Stotch faça uma interpretação, e mandar esse relatório até sábado às 11h59min. Se não, ele fica sem a vaga, por mais que a queira, e eu também.

— Mas, se a qualidade dele já é reconhecida, precisa assistir a uma peça? —Kyle perguntou irritando-se com a falta de dinamismo no procedimento de seleção.

— Preciso da gravação, e um relatório detalhado sobre a atuação em questão, não posso fazer as coisas como quero, rapaz. — O homem moveu os dedos apontando os campos em branco do formulário. — Bolsas com isenção, são as mais concorridas.

— Tudo bem. — Kyle balançou a mão. — Vou descobrir quando é a apresentação do grupo dele.

— Não precisa. — O professor disse puxando um banner do fundo da papelada bagunçada em sua mesa. — Sábado à tarde. Com certeza eu poderia reunir o material e enviar para a Comissão de Bolsas da Califórnia.

— Califórnia? — Stan atirou uma cartola para trás. — Faculdade da Califórnia?

— Quantas Califórnias têm no país, meu bom rapaz? — O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Puta merda, Kyle! — Stan disse impressionado, Kyle tinha o rosto vermelho quando o moreno voltou para o professor. — Esteja nessa apresentação, professor! O cara do meu amigo estará também!

E assim Kyle se sentiu sendo arrastado pelos corredores, só conseguindo respirar quando sentou no banco do passageiro.

— Como foi lá, seus hippies? — Cartman questionou com um olho atento em Kyle, Kenny entrou no carro e se inclinou para frente colocando os dedos no banco de Stan.

— O cara do Kyle vai pra mesma faculdade que ele. — Stan ligou o carro rindo. — Se nós fizermos ele se apresentar. Onde é a casa dele?

— Stan, nós não vamos lá. — Kyle falou urgente. — Eu... eu não posso ir assim!

— Estamos indo. — O moreno sorriu.

Kyle passou a mão no rosto e começou a instruir, Jeová o abençoou com uma memória fotográfica e excelente senso de direção.

— Ninguém me falou que isso era sobre o Kahl tentando entrar nas cuecas de alguém, seus gays. — Cartman resmungou. — Tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver!

Eles chegaram à rua arborizada, e Kyle deixou os amigos no carro um pouco distante da casa, ele foi até lá e quando apertou a campainha, viu apenas olhos árticos e uma cabeleira loira o espiando por um vão da porta.

Porém, era um rosto desconfiado, totalmente desconhecido que o encarava de volta.

— Boa tarde! — Tentou imitar o sorriso e o charme de Stan. — Butters está?

— Sim. — A mulher franziu o cenho, os traços dela eram bonitos, mas pareciam endurecidos. — De castigo.

— Oh. — Kyle surpreendeu-se, tentou desfazer a expressão de desgosto. — Posso deixar um recado?

— Não. — Ela falou direta, já fechando a porta, Kyle colocou o pé embaixo para manter o vão.

— Quando posso falar com ele?

— No domingo. — Ela falou, e aproveitando do momento de distração de Kyle, fechou a porta.

Desolado, o ruivo se afastou a passos lentos, ele lançou um olhar para a janela rente ao gramado que dava para o porão, e pensou ter visto um par de olhos claros.

A volta para South Park fora silenciosa, nem mesmo Cartman estava animado para zombar de Kyle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Durante toda a semana Kyle esperou que Butters ligasse, como fizera na primeira vez, mas nada aconteceu, e na sexta à tarde quando o telefone tocou, ele quase arrancou o braço de Ike para chegar ao aparelho.

— Alô? Aqui é o Kyle! — Ele se atropelou.

— _Alô, Kyle, sou Dougie, amigo do Butters._ — O coração de Kyle congelou no peito, ele respirava enquanto do outro lado da linha Dougie continuou. — _Butters falou que você esteve na casa dele_...

— Sim, exatamente. — Kyle arrastava as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a andar em círculos na sala. — Escuta, Dougie, o Butters tem chance de ganhar a bolsa para a faculdade que ele quer, o professor responsável me falou.

— _Como...?_

— Longa história. — Kyle sacudiu a mão. — Só, precisamos que o Butters esteja na apresentação de sábado!

Um silêncio do outro lado da linha se estendeu.

_— Isso é ruim, porque o Butters está de castigo, ele conseguiu me mandar uma mensagem só hoje com o seu número, aparentemente ele usou o computador da mãe dele enquanto ela estava no banho_.

— Ele tem 18 anos!!! Como está sem poder usar computador?

— _Os pais dele não seguem essa lógica_...

— Cara, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! — Kyle disse e Ike erguia a sobrancelha vendo seu irmão tão exasperado no centro da sala. — Me dá seu celular, vou pensar em algo.

Durante a semana Kyle se concentrou numa forma de tirar Butters de casa no dia da apresentação, convocara os amigos novamente, e de alguma forma, mesmo Cartman não se negou.

Kenny lhe dissera que provavelmente os pais de Butters já deveriam ter matado o menino e a gatinha de fome, e por que Kenny e Cartman continuavam a falar sobre maus tratos a felinos estava longe da compreensão de Kyle, mas contando que isso fez os dois estarem envolvidos em sua missão, o ruivo não reclamou.

No sábado, Kyle dirigia o próprio carro, logo atrás de Stan que liderava até o endereço de Butters, faltavam exatamente duas horas para o início da apresentação.

Quando chegaram à rua de Butters, Kyle estacionou na lateral da casa, onde o carro ficaria camuflado pelas árvores, o híbrido de Stan parou bem em frente à casa, e Cartman saiu do carro ajustando um terno que o fazia parecer um inspetor de saúde pública.

Kyle foi até a janela do porão, empurrou-a enquanto Kenny vigiava a rua, Cartman e Stan apertavam o botão da campainha, e o sinal ecoou dentro da casa assim que Kyle conseguiu resvalar para dentro pela abertura que uma vez já usara para fugir.

— Kyle?! O que faz aqui?

Butters estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em formato de borboleta, tinha uma maquiagem roxa sobre as pálpebras, se espalhando do centro dos olhos através da têmpora, a ausência de uma camisa fez a garganta de Kyle apertar.

— Vim buscar você, Butters... — Kyle falou batendo a grama que se grudara na roupa dele. — Você vai naquela apresentação.

Os olhos claros de Butters pareciam chocados, mas ele desviou o olhar.

— Estou de castigo. — Falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Não posso sair, mas papai permitiu que eu ensaiasse com música e tudo...

Kyle apertou as mãos em punhos.

— Cara! Isso não é suficiente! — Falou com a voz contida, a ira que vinha dele atingiu Butters que se encolheu. — Você quer ir pra uma maldita faculdade que vai valorizar seu árduo trabalho, não quer?

— Não basta querer, Kyle...

O ruivo caminhou até ele, decidido apanhou as mãos de Butters nas suas, acariciando os calos que nasceram ali, provavelmente de tantas vezes que Butters deve ter se pendurado ou feito outros movimentos arrojados em um palco, incorporando algum personagem.

— Olha aqui, não vou ficar parado vendo esse trabalho todo sendo desperdiçado porque seus pais estão sendo babacas! — Os olhos verdes brilharam. — Vivi a minha vida toda preocupado em dar o melhor de mim, mas eram apenas livros, fórmulas, fatos, detalhes que armazenei. Isso que você faz... Isso é outra coisa, Butters...

Kyle fez um gesto abarcando o porão, todos os adereços de palco, e o próprio tablado no canto. Olhos árticos o encaravam e a expressão de Butters era de espanto quando sentiu seu rosto arder.

— Ninguém nunca teria feito algo assim por mim. — Ele falou sincero dando um passo à frente e encurtando a distância entre eles, mas seus olhos baixaram e ele não encarava Kyle ao continuar. — Especialmente não depois daquele fracasso da outra noite... fui um fiasco total... não faço nada direito...

Ambos coraram e Kyle mordeu os lábios, a ira anterior arrefecendo.

— Foi só... a primeira vez... acho que é normal, estávamos muito apressados... nem tive a oportunidade de ver você direito... — Kyle confessou parando os olhos nos mamilos rosados e espetados de Butters. — Depois que resolvermos outras coisas, poderíamos tentar de novo... se você quiser!

O ruivo se apressou em acrescentar desviando o olhar, Butters começou a sorrir.

— Eu gostaria disso...

O loiro inclinou o rosto em direção a Kyle, esticando o pescoço e formando um biquinho adorável, o ruivo sorriu e abaixou o rosto.

— Kyle, nós temos que ir, Stan mandou mensagem! 

A cabeça de Kenny estava ridiculamente enfiada pela abertura da janela, e Butters levou a mão ao peito cobrindo-se quando percebeu que havia alguém ali.

— Butters, pegue suas coisas, nós vamos te levar para o Teatro, um professor vai fazer uma avaliação, tenho tudo organizado...

Um pouco atordoado, Butters puxou a blusa de franjas que à luz do dia Kyle notara ser lilás, a gola alta cobria o pescoço dando um ar ainda mais etéreo a Butters.

— E os meus pais? — Stotch falou atirando uma jaqueta jeans sobre a roupa e apanhando sapatilhas.

—Cartman e Stan estão cuidando deles. — Kyle parou. — Aliás, Butters, você tem uma gata?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na sala dos Stotch, Stephen encarava os homens a sua frente com olhos culpados.

— Eu... nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer... Sr. Cartmanez, sinto muito...

Cartman, apresentado como “Sr. Cartmanez” acertou os óculos no nariz e jogou um olhar frio para o homem.

— Sr. Stotch, não acho que seja o caso de se desculpar. — Ele olhou de lado para Stan que anotava algo freneticamente em uma planilha. — Você terá de se apresentar com sua esposa neste endereço para prestar explicações para com a Secretaria de Imigrantes do Hawaii, também para esclarecer como essa gatinha faleceu, ela era uma espécie local em extinção. O Hawaii quer comer o cu do governo americano com esse fato. Desculpe o palavreado.

Ele acrescentou com voz gélida.

— Mas, isso foi há semanas!— Linda Stotch disse, e Cartman a observou impassível. — Sr. Cartmanez.

Ela completou e Stan encarou-a e voltou os olhos azuis para a planilha, escrevendo ainda mais.

— Eu também poderia levá-los presos agora mesmo, como esse mandato exige. — Cartman disse sacudindo um papel timbrado nas mãos. — Mas, estou me apiedando de vocês. Sou muito generoso, mas não quebrem as minhas pernas.

— Precisamos avisar meu filho. — Stotch disse se levantando.

— Não precisam, porque caso vocês venham comigo agora, vamos nos assegurar que a criança não saberá de nada. — Os olhos castanhos claros brilharam em escárnio. — Ou vocês podem ir presos sem direito a defesa, afinal... um crime contra uma raça felina em extinção...

Quando chegou ao teatro, Butters correu para a coxia, e Kyle, seguido por Kenny foram recebidos por Dougie, que estava com outro rapaz que Kyle demorou a reconhecer como Kirp Drordy, um garoto que o ruivo tivera uma rápida amizade no fundamental.

— Oi, sou Dougie. — O menino de óculos mais baixo que Kyle se aproximou. — Esse é Kirp do Clube de Audiovisual, ele vai gravar.

— Oh, sim, obrigado. — Kyle se apressou em olhar através da plateia. — Precisamos ver se o responsável pelas bolsas está aqui.

— Já está, falamos com ele há pouco tempo. — Dougie completou. — Como conseguiu que os pais de Butters o deixassem vir?

— Não consegui, cara.

Dougie perguntaria mais alguma coisa, mas Kyle se afastou com Kenny no encalço e encontrou o avaliador, sentado bem na frente, ambos sentaram-se perto dele e Dougie e Kirp se organizaram na lateral do Teatro, de onde poderiam fazer uma boa filmagem, com cenas de outro ângulo diferente do avaliador.

Não demorou a cortina descer e o teatro cair na penumbra, o coração de Kyle aqueceu quando reconheceu a música que Butters pedira para ele colocar na vitrola.

Os efeitos sonoros não eram como daquela vez no porão, e o peito de Kyle encheu-se de algo inexplicável quando a figura de Butters surgiu. Iluminado pelo brilho de um relâmpago ele fazia movimentos com as mãos como se fosse um tipo de divindade manipulando algo pequeno na Terra.

Kyle sentia que era seu próprio coração que o relâmpago iluminara, sentia que ele era o único sendo atingido pelos raios que Butters forjava.

A música ficou mais baixa, outro ator veio à cena, Kyle não reparou nele, porque seus olhos voltaram-se para Butters, que após uma frase, caminhou bem à frente do palco.

—_“No mastaréu, mas vergas, no gurupés, lá estava eu, centelhas distintas, depois reencontradas, unidas numa só. Os relâmpagos de Júpiter, precursores de terríveis trovões, não teriam sido mais momentâneos; fui mais rápido que a visão”.*****_

A música aumentou e o professor ao lado de Kyle sorriu fazendo anotações na planilha, a plateia parecia presa às palavras de Butters, assim como a cada movimento dele.

O loiro correu no palco, abrindo os braços seu figurino refletia a luz dos holofotes em milhares de pequenos pontos de luz, era como um anjo. Aventureiro, altivo, poderoso... como um fenômeno natural.

O total oposto de Kyle, sempre preso ao chão, sempre seguindo um único caminho... o ruivo levou o nó do dedo indicador aos lábios e mordeu, porque agora sabia...

Que estava apaixonado.

A voz doce ecoou majestosa, fazendo o coração de Kyle atirar-se em uma corrida.

— _“O fogo e os estrondos crepitantes e sulforosos pareciam sitiar até mesmo o poderosíssimo Netuno, e faziam estremecer suas corajosas ondas.”_ — Butters subiu escadas e desceu por um mastro, rodopiando a barra da roupa brilhosa, apontando para o público, os olhos árticos brilharam acompanhados de um sorriso lascivo. — _“Sim, faziam seu medonho tridente tremer.”*****_

Se ele tivesse dito a maior das obcenidades Kyle não teria sentido tanto calor quanto naquele momento. Ao seu lado Kirp filmava, parecendo impressionado demais para qualquer reação além de chiar entredentes.

O restante da apresentação foi recheado de momentos onde Butters roubava a cena. O professor ao lado de Kyle por vezes fechava os olhos e se deixava levar apenas pela entonação de voz de Butters, que como Ariel, vezes era doce e outras manipulador; oras amável, e outras perverso, e ainda, carente, em busca de aprovação**.

No fim, Kyle estava tão em êxtase que esquecera que era apenas uma peça final de uma escola de Ensino Médio tamanha era a qualidade.

Quando o ruivo estava do lado de fora do teatro da escola, viu uma cabeleira vermelha e automaticamente suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se.

— Sally!! — Ele gritou, Butters surgiu logo atrás, observando Kyle correr ao encontro de uma ruiva que acompanhava duas garotas de mãos dadas. — Eu... queria mesmo falar com você.

A menina franziu o cenho, um vento balançou os cabelos dela, parecia que uma tempestade de verão estava dando as caras, e Butters acomodou sua bolsa com o figurino de Ariel no ombro.

— O que você quer, Kyle? — Ela disse impaciente. — Red vai me dar uma carona, então seja rápido.

O ruivo não havia pensando em nada, e na verdade, até ali se esquecera totalmente sobre o pedido de desculpas que não conseguira produzir.

— Bem... queria me desculpar sobre... sobre aquela vez. — Alguém chegou ao lado dele colocando a mão em seu ombro e Kyle notou Butters sorrindo. — Fui arrogante naquele debate, entendi o meu erro.

Sally Turner suspirou.

— Kyle, não combine arrogância com empatia, não queira nos ensinar sobre feminismo. — Sally apontou. — Mas, você está em formação, Kyle, logo, aprenda: Não espere se posicionar pró-feminismo e ganhar biscoitos. Indigne-se com as atrocidades praticadas contra mulheres, e pode deixar, pois existem várias de nós fazendo discursos e promovendo debates a respeito, não precisamos de homens no palco.

Kyle acenou a cabeça humildemente, Sally pareceu satisfeita, pois ver o feroz Broflovski aceitando que errara e se desculpando, era algo que ela jamais esperava.

— Vamos nos encontrar novamente, ainda vou te trucidar nos debates sociais! — Ela ergueu a mão apertando a dele exatamente como era feito ao final dos eventos, embora jamais tenha visto aquela expressão no rosto do ruivo, ao lado dele um par de olhos claros brilhavam para ela.

— Não conte com isso, Turner.

O olhar arrogante estava lá de novo e mais tarde Sally perguntou a Red e sua namorada Rebecca se fora uma ilusão coletiva o fato de que Kyle Broflovski, o “Sr. Sabe-Tudo-Estou-Certo-de-Tudo”, ter vindo até ela se desculpar com todas as letras e humildade.

Arrumando a alça da jardineira de sua namorada Rebecca, Red disse que deveria ter tirado uma foto do momento épico.

Kyle assistiu as garotas se afastando, experimentando uma estranha sensação de alívio apesar das nuvens que se formavam no céu, Butters ao seu lado apanhou o pulso dele e colocou algo frio rente a pele sensível do ruivo.

— Você esqueceu isso... daquela vez. — Ele disse baixinho. — Olhei para ele a semana inteira pensando em um jeito de falar com você.

Kyle assistiu Butters fechar a pulseira do relógio em seu pulso, os olhos deles estavam nivelados, Kyle observou a cicatriz fraquinha que atravessava a pálpebra esquerda de Butters, estavam tão próximos que ele quase podia sentir o gosto da boca do loiro.

— Sua calça está vibrando... — Butters sussurrou, Kyle se afastou em um pulo.

— Oh, é o Stan! — Kyle franziu o cenho, lendo a tela. — Ele disse que seus pais vão voltar para casa só amanhã à tarde, aparentemente eles estão conversando com pessoas na Secretaria de Imigrantes do Hawaii.

— Oh, hambúrgueres... — Butters brincou com os dedos nervosamente, um traço que Kyle nunca vira antes. — Eles estão bem?

— Sim, Stan falou que estão perfeitos. — Kyle completou embolsando o celular. — Vou ligar para ele...

Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, Kenny apareceu trazendo Dougie.

— Cartman mandou mensagem. — Kenny falou erguendo o celular na frente do rosto de Kyle. — Aparentemente aquela conversa sobre ele ser um membro da equipe de controle de maus tratos de gatos havaianos não era mentira.

— Quê? — Kyle não poderia estar mais confuso. — De onde saiu essa merda, Kenny?

— Eu falei! O Cartman estava investigando sobre uma quadrilha de malfeitores que exploravam a reprodução e causavam morte de gatos havaianos, ele até entrou para uma comissão.

— Meu deus, a Kitty! — Butters levou as mãos aos lábios. — Achei que ela tinha morrido misteriosamente.

— Não, você não me falou merda nenhuma, cara! — Kyle desviou o olhar de Butters.

— Falei sim, você que não prestou atenção, estava preocupado demais com... — Os olhos cerúleos dele focaram em Butters. — Sua vida.

— Então fala! — Kyle exigiu impaciente.

— Cartman se infiltrou no grupo de Teatro, veio naquela festa semana passada e gerou o blackout justamente por causa de provas que ele estava coletando. — Kenny disse devagar para espanto de todos especialmente de Kyle. — A gatinha havaiana teve uma morte cercada de mistério mesmo.

— Ela morreu engasgada com uma espinha de peixe... — Butters lamentou, a morte de Kitty ainda doía demais.

— É aí que entra a investigação do Cartman. — Kenny explicou e voltou-se para Butters. — Mas seus pais podem ajudar a desvendar o mistério, não são culpados! Então, pode sei lá, relaxar e aproveitar com o boy!

Kenny piscou se afastando já encontrando Tommy, o mesmo loiro que já conversara outras vezes, Kyle se viu sozinho com Butters, o vento aumentava e em breve começaria a chover, os olhos árticos voltaram-se a ele.

— Isso foi um desenvolvimento louco. — Butters falou.

— Somos crianças de South Park. — Kyle encolheu os ombros. — Coisas absurdas acontecem conosco.

Eles ficaram parados ali, se encarando, Kyle desviou o olhar para o carro.

— Você quer que eu o leve em casa...? Parece que uma tempestade está se formando.

— Isso seria um desenvolvimento melhor... — Butters sorriu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ao chegar a casa com Kyle pela mão, pela primeira vez na vida Butters sentira-se recompensado, feliz com sua apresentação, o coração repleto desse garoto ruivo que aos poucos o encantara.

A semana afastado fez com que Butters revisitasse em sua mente todos os momentos e situações que vivera, e ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependera pela afobação, estava desesperado para ter uma nova oportunidade.

Mas, agora, não se tratava apenas de sexo, e ele sabia disso quando os olhos verdes de Kyle pousaram nele assim que chegaram ao pé da escada.

— Esse não é o caminho do porão... — Kyle sussurrou e a voz dele fez algo aquecer no peito de Butters.

— Não, é o caminho do meu quarto... porque hoje, você não vai ter uma performance, Kyle... hoje... vai ser uma entrega...

— Butters... — A voz de Kyle era grave e quebrada quando Butters o puxou pela escada acima.

Os lábios se moldaram tão rapidamente quando eles atravessaram a porta que Butters mal teve tempo de se desfazer da bolsa com seu figurino, Kyle estava tomado pelo cheiro amadeirado e doce que era mais intenso ali do que ele jamais imaginou que era possível.

O loiro o puxou para sua cama, delicadamente tocou cada músculo sutil que o ruivo possuía, as sardas eram como estrelas no céu e Butters se xingou mentalmente por não ter aproveitado isso da outra vez.

Kyle fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada toque, desesperado por mais, Butters puxou a camiseta dele e o ruivo chiou quando a boca cálida tocou sua pele sensível, os beijos e toques cresceram tanto quanto o vento que açoitava a janela quando a chuva começou timidamente lá fora.

O calor entre eles aumentou e Butters empurrou Kyle na cama, eliminando as peças de roupa, provando com seus dedos e lábios toda e qualquer superfície de pele. Kyle acariciava o rosto, delicado, reverente, mas quando Butters se mostrava mais faminto o ruivo puxava-lhe os cabelos, tomava a boca rosada, bebia dos lábios de Butters ferozmente.

Mesmo sorrindo, Butters aproveitava, era um lado de Kyle que ele decididamente queria ver mais, então ele deitou o ruivo totalmente, esticando o braço para apanhar lubrificante e preservativos, escondidos em uma caixa de adereços de palco embaixo da cama.

Os relâmpagos fizeram os olhos azuis de Butters brilhar quando ele se inclinou na direção de Kyle, que permanecia sorrindo no momento que os lábios do loiro apertaram-se contra os dele.

— Não precisamos ter pressa. — Butters sussurrou, a língua ainda lambia a boca vermelha de Kyle. — Acho que da última vez fui precipitado demais.

— Definitivamente. — Kyle murmurou sentindo seu corpo estremecer e sabia que nada tinha a ver com o trovão que trepidou o vidro da janela. — Podemos, talvez... nos conhecer melhor... falar do que gostamos... sobre... Hmmff...

Butters grudou sua boca na de Kyle, em seguida virou-se trocando a posição, agilmente ele acomodou o ruivo entre suas coxas.

— Gostei disso. — O loiro entrelaçou as pernas nas costas de Kyle, empurrando a ereção do ruivo contra as pernas dele. — Gostei quando você deixou transparecer sua impaciência.

— Não sou impaciente... — Kyle resmungou, e impossível de controlar ele desceu o rosto em direção ao pescoço de Butters. — Só... porra...

Butters enredou os dedos por trás dos cabelos cacheados, e puxou o ruivo para olhar diretamente no rosto corado.

— Gosto fazer tudo acontecer. — Kyle o encarou abertamente.

— Vivi esperando que algo me acontecesse. — Butters sussurrou. — Talvez “algo” fosse você.

— Impossível, cara... nem mesmo um objetivo eu tinha...

— Seu objetivo, foi acontecer na minha vida, Kyle...

Os olhos verdes de Kyle arregalaram-se, ele sentiu a respiração pesada e o riso de Butters reverberou rente aos lábios dele quando o loiro o puxou.

— Mas, não fique se achando... — Butters se afastou, o olhar era doce. — Tem outra coisa que você precisa achar.

Ele puxou o lubrificante que descansava ao lado e espalhou as pernas com a expressão mais meiga que Kyle já vira, o ruivo mordeu os lábios quando os dedos de Butters se fecharam ao redor dele, conduzindo-o exatamente como queria.

Do lado de fora a chuva lavava as calçadas e um relâmpago iluminou a terra, a tempestade começara, e mesmo avassaladora, eles sabiam que o sol brilharia depois.

_“Cada um, mesmo que o pé entorte,_

_Estará aqui, e outra vez ator._

_Agora, o senhor me tem amor?"******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> *Trecho de “A Tempestade”, de William Shakespeare  
** Relacionado a fala de Ariel, Ato IV, Cena I
> 
> Quatro Dahs, quatro vezes eu peguei o Kyle!!!!! 🧡😍
> 
> Mas, foi muito divertido escrever Kytters, o rolê todo me deu muito trabalho de pesquisa que eu amo, reassisti vários episódios e li algumas peças de teatro nesse meio tempo para escolher quais o Butters faria, mesmo que rapidamente...  
Se minha escolha para "Ariel" tiver algo a ver com o Colin Morgan, não posso fazer nada... hehehe...
> 
> Cartman e o rolê dos gatos havaianos foi algo que eu pensei em espelhar mais através do texto, mas no fim ficou apenas algumas dicas explícitas nos diálogos dele, desculpem... mostrei apenas o que achei necessário que vocês vissem, e ainda assim adorei "meu" Cartman!!
> 
> Também adoro o headcanon da [@Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) que o "Kyle é tão pró-mulheres que chega a ser quase um esquerdomacho" kkkk USEI, VIU BI!!
> 
> É isso, espero que tenham se divertido e se leram, deixem um comentário, shipp flopado merece atenção!
> 
> Mil Bjs e até o próximo Dah!!  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> *Trecho de “A Tempestade”, de William Shakespeare
> 
> Foi bem divertido pensar e repensar em como esses dois interagiriam em situações específicas, e sim, eu assisti episódios onde eles tem alguma interação, relevante ou não, e assisti mais vezes do que é normal contar... hehehe... fato é que esse é um casal que estou gostando ainda mais agora!!
> 
> Se leram até aqui, deixem um comentário, EXCETO SE VOCÊ É DO DAH, se for, VOLTE A ESCREVER, ESTAMOS NO LIMITE DO PRAZO!!!
> 
> Mil Bjs, e até breve!!


End file.
